Shadows of the Past
by UnderMentalRennovation
Summary: Toby and Johanna reflect on that fateful night on Fleet Street. They all learn one lesson that will change their lives forever: You can never run from the past. My first fic- BE NICE! I used to have Antony too, but i had MONTHS of writer's block.
1. Toby's Ramblings

**A/N: Hey Peeps! I keep forgetting to do this… oh well. What happens to Toby and Johanna after the Final Scene. Not my best, but hey, it's my first fanfic. Bear with me peeps.**

**Disclaimer: Do you _think _I'm Stephen Sondheim or Tim Burton? Thought not.**

Many days and many nights were spent looking for them. Only a few of the bodies were found- including the corpse of the barber, Mr. Todd, himself. By the looks of it, his throat was slit with his very own razor. As were all the others- or, the ones who were found. The bloody razor was found on the floor, not far from the barber. Also, he bodies of Beadle Bamford, Judge Turpin, and an old beggar woman were found. However, Mrs. Lovett, who owned the premises on which the bodies were found, is not to be found. Several people reported missing in earlier weeks were still yet to be found as well.

Tobias Ragg heard all this as he lay on the streets of London, listening to men share their tales on the streets. Well, he knew what had happened to poor Mrs. Lovett and all the others. Most men were baked into the delicious pies Mrs. Lovett made and sold. Mrs. Lovett, the closest he had ever had to a mother, had been thrown into the oven by Mr. Todd. It was all Todd's fault anyways! He was the one who had killed all of those men, had blinded Mrs. Lovett with her affection for him, and had caused himself, Tobias Ragg, to become a murderer. Yes, I killed Todd, and I would do it again if I had the chance! His thoughts were constantly shouting such things to him, so loud that he had to strive to remain sane. Late at night, when no one was on the streets, he would cry as if he were still a young child for letting himself become what he was. A monster. Yes, he decided, he was a monster. For no humane person would murder, no matter the circumstances. No one with any emotion would promise to protect someone, and then stand back and watch them die at the hands of the one they loved. He felt like screaming. He knew that madness was waiting right around the corner for him. Either that, or the gallows, for he _had_ in fact committed an act of lawlessness. He should have been there earlier, to protect Mrs. Lovett. Oh, why must his past haunt him so?

But no matter how far he ran, or how insistently he tried to avoid it, his past would torture him until he finally gave in to the warm embrace that is death. You can run from the law. You can run from a country. But you can't run from your past.

**Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!! this story has been up for forever, yet I have gotten NO reviews! I know it sucks, but be nice, people.**


	2. Johanna's Epiphany

He was her father

**Disclaimer: Not mine… sniff sniff…**

He was her _father_?

Johanna Barker had spent many an hour in her childood fantasizing about her family. What did her parents look like? Where did they live? What was her father's profession?These questions dance through her mind tantalizingly, like a juicy bone hovering in the imagination of a small puppy. Only Johanna's bone was information. These questions always seemed innocent enough, for she knew that the answers would never be revealed to her.

But now they were.

Down in what used to be Mrs. Lovett's pie shop, the day that Antony had run away with her, the boy who lived there, who Johanna heard was now insane, had told her and Antony that he had heard the barber who lived upstairs, Sweeney Todd, yelling the name Benjamin Barker, not two minutes before they (being Johanna and Antony) had arrived. Later, in the cellar, Todd (according to the boy) had been holding the corpse of a beggar woman and crying "Lucy." When the child had told her this, she had raced into the cellar herself, to find the bodies of many, including Todd. The old woman who had lingered outside her bedroom window for as long as she could remember was clutched to his chest, as tightly as a dead man can hold. Also were the bodies of the Beadle and Judge Turpin.

Everthing slid into place, in that one moment, as if a jigsaw puzzle constructer had suddenly had a epiphany. Her surname was Barker. Her mother's name had been Lucy. The Judge was probably the one who had so savagely ripped apart her family. Todd had killed the Judge for revenge. _Sweeney Todd was her father_.

Antony later revealed that Todd had told him the story of a barber being cruelly torn from his family by a Judge, about fifteen years before. That just confirmed her suspicions. She was fifteen years old.

It was no mater now. In a number of days, she was to become Mrs. Johanna Hope. In the spirit of her soon-to-be new surname, she hoped that she and her fiancee might be able to put the pas behind them and live normal, fulfilling lives.

Of course, she was wrong.

**REVIEW!!**


End file.
